A radar cross section (RCS) test range is a facility for measuring radar scattering properties of test objects, such as aerospace vehicles and other types of vehicles or objects. RCS test ranges provide a “quiet” test zone for measuring radar signature of a test object. The “quiet” test zone is an area within the test range where incident radar waves or signals are acceptably smooth in amplitude and phase and free from any undesired interference or unwanted reflections from elsewhere in or on the test range.
In a RCS test range, knowledge or information about the electromagnetic field distribution per frequency, per polarization, and as a function of location within the RCS test range is of importance in setting up scattering tests, data calibration, interpretation of results as well as other uses. Additionally, operating conditions of a test range can change over time. For example there can be changes in equipment, rearrangement of radar absorbers and other modifications that can alter expected operating conditions. Accordingly, it is considered good practice to probe the test zone or quiet test zone of the range at regular intervals or before new scattering test to ensure that radar fields within the test zone will behave as expected. Unfortunately, the time and equipment required for field probing can place additional cost burdens on test programs. However, without evaluating the characteristics of the RCS test range or quantifying the radar field distribution by probing the test range, the accuracy of actual RCS measurements of an object may be inaccurate or imprecise.